La Guerre des As
by MoWa
Summary: Ed et Al passent beaucoup de temps dans les trains. On a tenté de faire l'épreuve d'une de ces rudes expériences au cours d'un loooong voyage. Voilà le résultat... Ne RIEN prendre au sérieux. Rating : T pour les sous entendus louches !


**Note de l'auteure (M) :** Je serais tentée de mettre no comment...

W : Ohayo ! Ouais ! M se tait alors c'est moi qui raconte ! Eh bien... Vous voyez, passez quatre heures dans un train avec seulement un jeu de cartes pour vous divertir, avec la pratique absolument passionnante de la crapette (on ne peut pas imaginer toujours le prince charmant qui vous court après pendant tout ce temps). Et donc, nous deux (les folles), on a joué, et on a décidé de faire une histoire avec les cartes qu'on ne pouvait pas poser. Tu peux pas poser la reine de coeur ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, tu racontes la vie de la reine de coeur ! Etc. Etrangement, le hasard fit parfaitement bien les choses : on a fait une histoire – tordue – puis JE me suis ensuite souvenue qu'il y avait un jeu de cartes FMA ! Et à quel personnage correspondait quelle tête... Approximativement. Et ça correspondait TELLEMENT bien... qu'on a décidé d'écrire le texte.

M : ça donne « ça ».

W : Chuteuh ! Tu devais pas parler ! Bon, on s'est rendues compte plus tard que toutes les cartes ne collaient pas à ce dont on s'était souvenues, mais pour le valet de trèfle, c'était _impossible_ de changer, vous verrez pourquoi. Spéciale dédicace aux amateurs de yaoi !

M : Fuyez !

- Splatch ! – W (massue à la main) : Maintenant que M a bien voulu se taire, bonne lecture ! Ja neeeeeee \o/

_La guerre des As._

L'aube approchait dans le pays de Trèfle, apportant une lueur bleu pâle à l'horizon, qui bientôt deviendrait rosée. L'ensemble du palais semblait endormi et paisible. Cependant, une âme solitaire errait, désemparée, et bel et bien éveillée. Il s'agissait de la reine de Trèfle, Lust, qui traînait douloureusement son abondante chevelure noire comme s'il s'agissait du poids de ses malheurs et de sa détresse. En effet, le valet de Trèfle, Envy, avait repoussé pour la énième fois ses avances – alors qu'il manquait tout à fait de charme avec sa coiffure affreuse, seul son statut de valet le rendait intéressant, en fait. La reine Lust, tant à cause de son nom que de sa froide beauté, pensait qu'aucun homme ne pouvait lui résister. D'où deux possibilités : 1, Envy n'était en réalité pas un homme ; 2, elle même, reine entre les reines, se trompait. Quelle que soit la bonne réponse, Lust finissait perdante, d'où sa mélancolique promenade dans le palais désert.

Par chance, la même reine n'était pas en conflit ouvert avec les autres pays, ce qui fit que, prévenue dès la première heure, la reine de Carreau, Ross, vint lui rendre visite pour compatir et la plaindre subir tant d'infamies. Et cela au cours d'un long repas privé de sept plats – tradition dans le pays de Trèfle à chaque occasion un peu extraordinaire.

Lust, la tête baissée, laissait indifféremment sa cascade de cheveux tomber en vagues devant son visage et se mêler à ses plats qu'elle ne mangeait de toute façon pas, tandis que Ross, qui, avec sa coiffure dont la forme rappelait légèrement celle de l'enseigne de son pays, n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes, lui assurait qu'elle avait un charme fou, qu'Envy ne devait pas être – n'était pas – normal. Qu'elle avait un mari, le King Bradley, qui était raide dingue d'elle – ce qui ne consolait Lust qu'à moitié, car elle-même était bien loin d'aimer son mari. Qu'elle n'avait qu'à sortir des stéréotypes de la reine fricotant avec son valet pour affirmer son propre style – comme elle, Ross, pour qui le choix du valet avait depuis longtemps été fermé à double tour, celui-ci n'ayant d'yeux et d'esprit que pour une autre dame qu'il courtisait sans cesse depuis des années sans l'avoir vue à moins de dix mètres à cause de sa timidité. Face à de tels arguments, Lust commençait à remonter la pente et à s'inquiéter de l'état de ses cheveux, qu'elle devrait absolument laver.

C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de la reine de Coeur, Riza, qui en cet instant était dans l'esprit de Lust étiquetée de l'identifiant ''chieuse de service à éviter absolument'', pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se tapait librement son valet, un certain Havoc un peu benêt, tout en filant le parfait amour avec son mari, le roi Mustang, à qui elle avait donné une bonne cinquantaine d'enfants, tous légitimes. Tout cela grâce à sa soeur jumelle qui avait rendu le valet stérile en mettant un philtre non identifié dans les cigarettes dont il était dépendant. Avec en plus l'emblème de Cupidon en fond, puisque, bien sûr, c'était celui de son pays, et le dépit de Lust était total.

La reine de Coeur, donc, s'invita à ce repas réservé aux proches de la reine de Trèfle – ce qu'en ce jour, elle n'était pas – en traînant en plus son chien de manchon de valet Havoc, qui resta derrière sa chaise tandis que les deux pauvres autres reines devaient l'entendre déblatérer à l'infini sur sa vie parfaite. L'enfer. Lust commençait à retomber dans sa dépression – après tout, Riza était, jugeait-elle, mille fois moins attirante qu'elle, et pourtant, elle avait mille fois plus de succès, entre son roi, son valet, et son peuple qui la vénérait d'autant plus qu'elle savait se défendre et se faire respecter grâce à une rare maîtrise des armes à feu. L'art de la manucure de Lust semblait passer fort inaperçu dans son propre pays. Ross, de son côté, tentait d'imaginer un plan, de trouver quelque chose pour sortir de cette situation qui menaçait l'équilibre mental de son amie du pays de Trèfle, sans pour autant rien trouver – la reine de Coeur était une adversaire redoutable.

Elle fut sauvée par le gong : cinq coups retentirent à la porte. Cependant, nul ne sembla les entendre en dehors de Ross : Lust était trop près du 36è dessous pour percevoir quelque son en provenant de la surface que ce soit. Il en allait de même pour Riza, qui elle, par contre, semblait plutôt au septième ciel. Quant au valet, soit à cause de ses faibles capacités mentales réduites à néant par son tabagisme plus qu'actif, soit parce qu'il était trop subjugué par la présence de sa reine et la ''mélodie'' continue et interminable de sa voix, il ne réagit nullement, ne sachant vraisemblablement plus que le rôle d'un valet était aussi d'ouvrir les portes, en plus de faire tapisserie. C'est pourquoi une nouvelle série de cinq coups se mit en route, leur auteur pensant sans doute qu'on ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Prenant les choses en main, le reine de Carreau se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque, mais plein de majesté au moment où le neuvième coup retentissait. Par malchance, la personne qui les donnait, emportée soit par l'enthousiasme, soit par la crainte, ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'on lui avait ouvert, et envoya neuf coups bien placés sur le front de la bienveillante reine, l'envoyant au tapis parmi les pommes. Cela finit enfin par attirer l'attention des autres personnes dans la pièce, qui se tournèrent pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Et il s'agissait du valet de Pique, Alphonse, fort gêné d'avoir involontairement attenté à la vie de la reine de Carreau – il aimait bien tout le monde, lui. Il expliqua ensuite qu'il était envoyé par sa reine, la reine de Pique, alias Winry, dans le but de prêter ses services à ces dames. Il leur assura qu'il connaissait un grand nombre de jeux auxquels on pouvait jouer à trois ou plus, et qui les délasseraient sûrement. Dans sa naïveté, il parlait de coloriages et autres dessins, de jeux de cartes et de scrabble. Il eut le malheur de laisser échapper qu'il savait jouer au poker.

En effet, malgré son air de bovin ruminant – label donné par la reine de Carreau – le valet de Coeur, Havoc, avait en réalité l'esprit fort mal tourné – probablement une mauvaise influence de son roi, Mustang. Dès qu'il entendit le mot poker, il y ajouta le préfixe ''strip'', ce qui fut suffisant pour lâcher son imagination. C'est pourquoi, après avoir examiné de haut en bas l'immense armure de deux mètres qui attendait au centre de la pièce qu'on lui indiquât où aller chercher le scrabble pour se lancer dans une partie passionnante, il lui proposa avec son manque de délicatesse habituel un truc fort proche d'un plan à trois, et ce sans même demander l'avis de sa reine, qui aurait tout de même été l'une des personnes concernées.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une telle proposition déclenche une réaction comme celle qui fut celle d'Alphonse, à savoir un hurlement d'horreur, suivit de neufs coups d'estoc qui envoyèrent plutôt efficacement le valet de Coeur dans l'autre monde, sous le regard scandalisé de la reine Riza, qui aurait voulu le descendre elle-même pour sa présomption. Nul dans la pièce ne pouvait se douter que la réaction violente d'Alphonse était due à une réminiscence : plusieurs années auparavant, le roi même du pays de Coeur, Mustang, avait eu des visées tout aussi louches que celles d'Havoc sur le roi de Pique, Edward, visées auxquelles celui-ci avait échappé de justesse en coupant les ponts avec le pays de Coeur. Seule la ''douce'' Winry, désormais reine de Pique, avait permis à Edward de se remettre de son traumatisme, en particulier grâce à la clef à molette qui menaçait de mort toute personne s'approchant trop près de son mari. Mais, même s'ils avaient cessé le conflit, les gens du pays de Pique continuaient de se méfier des pulsions louches de ceux du pays de Coeur. Le cadavre du valet sur le sol du palais de Trèfle indiquait à Alphonse qu'une telle méfiance était justifiée.

Mais un problème se posa : le roi de Carreau, renommé pour sa noble lignée et sa haute taille, ayant appris que sa reine s'était rendue dès la première heure chez les Trèfles, était venu voir comment elle se portait et entra dans la pièce. Voyant le tableau, c'est-à-dire sa femme dans le coma avec une bosse monstrueuse, la reine de Trèfle en voie de devenir alcoolique, et l'épouse de son ami le roi de Coeur contemplant d'un air scandalisé le cadavre ensanglanté de son valet favori, il entra dans une colère noire, prononçant un discours tonitruant ponctué de jaillissement d'étoiles – comme c'était la mode au pays de Carreau, où les étoiles avaient cette forme – de roulements de tonnerre et de grands gestes, puis provoqua le pauvre Alphonse, coupable involontaire, en duel. L'armure n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on l'avait décapitée, et qu'elle s'écroulait au sol.

Inutile de dire qu'un tel geste eut de graves conséquences, puisque, le jour même, la guerre fut déclarée. Officiellement, les Trèfles étaient alliés des Piques en cas de conflit. C'est pourquoi ils envoyèrent l'aide puissamment symbolique de huit soldats pour consolider les armées de Pique. Parmi ces renforts, neuf moururent – il devait y en avoir un qui avait plusieurs vies. En remerciement, les souverains de Pique envoyèrent dix belles servantes pour qu'elles entrent au service du roi de Trèfle. Celui-ci, qui avait déjà un nombre infini de serviteurs, en laissa six se marier rapidement. Par la suite, chacune d'entre elles eut six enfants, précision inutile qui n'influence en rien la suite de l'histoire, mais les cartes ont décidé que ce serait indiqué ici.

Quant aux quatre autres, elles avaient reçu une formation d'espionnes et d'assassins royales qui les rendait bien plus spéciales et intéressantes. Le King Bradley, en les contemplant de son oeil unique, se surprit à mettre au point un plan diabolique. Il pouvait les envoyer en mission d'infiltration chez les Carreaux. Hélas, quatre n'était pas un chiffre qui lui plaisait. On préférait les nombres impairs, chez les Trèfles...

À ce moment précis, le valet de Trèfle, Envy, entra dans la pièce avec son air ennuyé habituel.

...

Cela prit trois jours pour convaincre ledit valet d'accepter la mission d'infiltration que lui confiait son roi, et pour le déguiser en ravissante servante susceptible de mener la mission à bien en renseignant son roi sur les mouvements de l'ennemi. Aux servantes, le roi King Bradley promit qu'elles auraient l'insigne honneur de servir dans la garde rapprochée de sa dame (car, pour lui, seul les êtres supérieurement supérieurs pouvaient être exploités par sa femme bien aimée). À Envy, il promit qu'il pourrait à loisir ''jouer'' avec les quatre servantes si elles n'étaient pas tuées au cours de la mission (ce qui était le seul hobby d'Envy ; c'était pourquoi il avait refusé les avances de la reine, il les avait considérées comme un piège de Lust pour qu'il se fasse trucider par le roi). Ces arguments – ainsi que la présence d'un certain nombre d'épées à portée de main – convainquirent les cinq autres d'accepter et de partir.

Malgré le conflit, le voyage fut très rapide et sans incidents. Très – trop – vite, les ''servantes'' se retrouvèrent dans la cour du château de Carreau, où elles croisèrent de façon tout à fait inattendue le roi de Coeur, Mustang. En effet, pour le temps de la guerre, il avait installé sa cour au château des Carreaux, complète avec soldats. Son regard sombre et méfiant étudia le groupe. Les servantes s'efforcèrent de rester détendues, naturelles et souriantes – c'était leur rôle – tandis qu'Envy regardait ailleurs avec son habituel regard distancié, se disant que, s'ils étaient découverts, il aurait au moins l'occasion de trucider des gens plus vite, et tant pis pour la mission.

Mustang, de son côté, dans son esprit acéré et vif, conclut dès le premier coup d'oeil deux choses qui mettaient fortement en péril la mission. Surtout la première. 1, dans ce groupe, quatre des filles étaient fort suspectes en raison de leur laideur. 2, la cinquième, une charmante demoiselle à l'allure nonchalante, était d'une magnificence sans limites. Inutile de dire qu'un seul coup d'oeil suffit à Mustang pour s'en enticher et la juger la femme la plus sexy du jour – voire de la semaine, c'était dire. Aussi, sans se douter qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une demoiselle mais d'un damoiseau nommé Envy, il somma dix gardes qui passaient par là de les accompagner jusqu'à leurs appartements.

À peine commencèrent-elles à s'éloigner qu'il reprit ses esprits et réalisa son erreur, en permettant à ces cinq créatures étrangères d'entrer accompagnées dans le palais. En effet, le regard que les gardes portaient sur les demoiselles, en particulier _sa_ demoiselle, ne lui disaient rien qui vaille, et lui donnaient vraiment envie de brûler quelque chose. Il y veillerait. Plus tard. En se débarrassant des rivaux dangereux au passage. Et tant pis si pour cela il devait massacrer tous les soldats de leurs armées alliées.

En effet, dans ce couple filant le parfait amour, Riza n'était pas la seule infidèle et dangereuse.

...

Pendant ce temps, à la cour du roi de Pique, Edward tenait conseil de guerre après avoir reçu la confirmation de l'arrivée des cinq ''servantes'' chez leurs ennemis. À sa droite se tenait son épouse, la reine de Pique Winry, envahie d'un léger sentiment de culpabilité. En effet, c'était elle qui avait envoyé le valet Alphonse au loin. La raison était simple. Elle était parvenue à avoir trois enfants de son mari, Edward, deux filles et un fils, qu'elle avait eu bien du mal avoir puisqu'une scène horriblement gênante était exigée neuf mois avant chaque accouchement. Non pas que cet instant privé soit en lui-même gênant, mais ce qui l'était était l'aptitude surnaturelle du valet Alphonse à _toujours_ se pointer au moment crucial, ce qui perturbait pour le moins le processus et traumatisait l'armure géante.

Bref, au final, tout devenait très difficile.

D'autant plus que, maintenant, ses trois gamins passaient leur temps collés aux basques métalliques d'Alphonse... Comme elle avait voulu passer un moment _seule à seul_ avec son mari, sans risque de traumatiser le valet, et ses enfants par la même occasion, puisqu'ils le suivaient comme son ombre, elle avait eu la brillante idée d'envoyer temporairement les enfants en nourrice – une certaine Izumi Curtis – et de se débarrasser du valet en l'envoyant n'importe où. Ce fut chez les Trèfles. Conséquences : deux morts, un coma et une guerre. La reine, si elle avait amplement obtenu ce qu'elle avait souhaité, se sentait tout de même très légèrement coupable que ce fût à ce prix, et conseillait son époux du mieux possible, tout en réfléchissant aux possibilités ouvertes par l'infiltration des servantes.

Lesquelles servantes étaient au même instant dans leur chambre, en train de parler de leurs premières impressions et expériences, plutôt positives. Or, le valet de Carreau, Hughes, fort dévoué à son roi, passa dans le couloir à cet instant précis et entendit une partie de la conversation.

« Oh, Envy, » disait l'une des servantes. « Votre déguisement est parfait ! Ils nous trouvent laides, mais vous, ils vous trouvent sublime et tombent sous votre charme. Quelle chance pour notre mission ! »

La valet, qui était loin d'être aussi idiot qu'il paraissait l'être, comprit aussitôt les tenants et les aboutissants de cette situation et, comme il était d'une dévotion sans limites pour son roi, s'élança en courant à sa recherche, sans attendre d'en apprendre davantage – comme, par exemple, si Envy était enchanté de son succès ou pas.

Hélas, il fut retardé dans sa quête par un des tableaux qui ornaient le couloir et devant lequel il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter net pour tomber en contemplation avec un sourire béat et des étoiles en forme de carreaux – c'était une loi du pays de Carreau, le seul fournisseur d'étoiles avait le monopole et ne les faisait que d'une forme. En effet, ce tableau représentait une gente dame aux cheveux courts et au doux sourire, communément connue sous le nom de dame Grâce. C'est pourquoi, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits et ne se souvienne de sa mission, les servantes étaient déjà en train d'être présentées au roi.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de prévenir son souverain. Cependant, celui-ci, subjugué, ne voyait rien des gestes catastrophés de son valet, mais plutôt un tas de paillettes dorées autour de la servante qu'on lui avait présenté comme se nommant Envyette, n'entendait rien des paroles précipitées de son même valet, mais plutôt une sorte de musique étrange dont les premières paroles étaient quelque chose comme _''Ti amo, redis-moi ti amo, ti amo ti amo...''_

La raison pour une telle faiblesse face aux subterfuges d'Envy était simple : avec sa reine dans le coma, le pauvre roi de Carreau était... en manque. Ladite reine se réveillait à ce moment précis dans une chambre toute ornée de blanc. Se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, elle se redressa faiblement. Une vive douleur à la tête lui fit porter sa main à son front où elle sentit... quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite où elle avait perçu un mouvement, et se rendit compte que c'était un miroir. Elle y vit une partie de ses draps blancs, sa chemise de nuit légère mais finement brodée, son teint pâle, ses cheveux mal coiffés et, sur son front, la plus grosse bosse qu'elle eût jamais vue, et qui la défigurait complètement. Sous le choc, elle hurla, puis fit une syncope qui, hélas, lui fut fatale. Ce jour marqua ainsi la fin de Ross, reine de Carreau.

...

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, le roi de Pique Edward, coiffé comme son As, recevait déjà un message d'Envy sur le déroulement de leur première entrevue avec le roi. Ledit message était bref et obscur : ''C iz s.c''. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un message codé, Edward n'était pas assez stupide pour se faire envoyer des missives que n'importe qui pouvait lire. Lui-même avait perdu depuis longtemps la capacité d'écrire quoi que ce soit sans le coder. Tout d'abord pour tromper ses ennemis, maintenant également pour laisser des mots doux à l'intention de son épouse que ni les serviteurs, ni ses enfants, et surtout pas le valet Alphonse ne pouvaient comprendre. Il était donc habitué à déchiffrer les messages cachés. Pourtant, celui-ci lui demeurait obscur. Même son épouse Winry n'y comprenait rien. Ils auraient été bien embêtés si le roi de Trèfle, King Bradley, n'était pas arrivé à ce moment précis. Avec son aide – il connaissait mieux l'esprit tordu d'Envy – ils déchiffrèrent le message qui pouvait avoir deux significations :

1, Carreau is sous le charme.

2, Come, please, to save mon cul.

Lequel était le bon, ou si le second était un message caché sous le premier, et le sens réel de ce second message, tout cela restait tout de même fort mystérieux.

Mais du côté des Rouges, un nouvel élément entrait en jeu : Mustang, roi de Coeur, entra dans la salle du trône des Carreaux au moment où on achevait de présenter les servantes au roi. Il reconnut aussitôt le regard de méduse échouée mixée à un merlan frit sur le visage de son déjà ancien ami. Voyant cela, le roi Mustang sentit une flamme furieuse embraser son coeur. Quelle trahison ! Oser poser de tels yeux sur _SA_ proie ! Se placer en rival ! Eh bien, il acceptait le défi. Se retenant de mettre le feu à la salle du trône, il résolut de quitter le palais sur-le-champ en emmenant ses armées et en laissant son ex-allié seul dans son combat contre les Noirs. Non mais. Il prévint sa reine, qui était en train de s'ennuyer royalement selon la mode de son pays, avec plus aucune reine à emmerder et plus aucun valet avec qui fricoter, et qui ne se fit donc pas prier.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans ses ex-appartements, qu'on était déjà en train de vider, la vérité lui éclata en plein visage : il ne pouvait pas laisser ici la douce Envyette, à portée des sales mains du roi de Carreau ! Elle était pour lui ! Mais comment faire ? Comment la persuader de le suivre, lui, au lieu de rester ? À ce moment précis, une de ses servantes passa devant ses appartements. En un clin d'oeil, un sourire charmeur, un regard brillant, un léger mouvement de tête, il eut subjugué la pauvre créature et lui promit une récompense – avec le subtil changement de ton suggestif qui laissa libre cours à son imagination – si elle l'aidait à organiser l'évasion d'Envyette. La servante, motivée à fond, s'empressa d'aller retrouver la demoiselle décrite pour l'aider à mettre au point un plan.

De son côté, Envy hésitait quant à ce qu'il devait faire : suivre le roi de Coeur ou rester avec le roi de Carreau, qui était tout de même censé être le véritable ennemi ? L'arrivée de la servant le fit se décider pour Mustang : ainsi, il pourrait le pousser à passer du côté des Noirs, même si c'était un type tordu. La servante, rendue intelligente comme un âne qui apprend à marcher avec une carotte sous le nez, donna plusieurs idées judicieuses. L'observant du coin de l'oeil, Envy se rendit compte qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, et qu'il la récompenserait bien à sa façon pendant de nombreuses heures, pour la remercier, quand il n'aurait plus ce déguisement ridicule, désagréable et gênant. Bientôt, le plan fut mis au point, et la nuit qui devait laisser place à son exécution arrivait déjà.

En entendant parler de la scission entre les Rouges, le roi de Pique Edward porta un toast avec le roi de Trèfle pour saluer sa brillante idée d'envoyer des servantes infiltrées là-bas. Sentant la victoire proche, il se décida à lâcher une de ses meilleures armes sur le roi de Carreau en personne. Il s'agissait de dix chats, élevés avec amour par leur maître Alphonse, dont la disparition les avait rendus enragés. À peine les portes furent-elles ouvertes qu'ils se ruèrent en direction du pays de Carreau, sur la piste de l'infâme qui avait eu l'audace suicidaire de s'en prendre à leur maître adoré. Emportés par leur folie furieuse, ils arrivèrent au palais en un rien de temps.

Le roi de Carreau, déprimé par la perte de son épouse, la disparition de la belle Envyette, le départ de son allié, et la défaite en cours, sombrait dans l'alcoolémie et se trouvait sans défense devant l'entrée de son château, en train de se bourrer la gueule en argumentant avec la pierre sur laquelle il était assis comme avec son trisaïeul, grand stratège de son état, sur ce qu'il y avait eu en premier : l'oeuf ou la poule ? Il en était à parler du coq dans l'histoire et à donner des coups de pieds à la pierre trop présomptueuse qui les contredisait, lui et sa bouteille de whisky, quand les chats le trouvèrent... La victoire était proche pour le roi Edward, qui vengeait son valet Alphonse.

Cependant, une question se posait encore : comment allait réagir Mustang en se rendant compte que sa douce Envyette était en réalité un sadique Envy ? Allait-il céder à ses tendances bizarres et ne pas s'en formaliser, ou allait-il au contraire...

...ard...

...dward...

...Edward...

« Edward ! »

Ed sursauta, reprenant tout d'un coup conscience de l'endroit où il était et ouvrant les yeux. À sa gauche, le paysage défilait avec les habituels sursauts du train qu'il sentait jusque dans le bas de son dos, qui souffrait déjà horriblement. En face de lui, une armure énorme était penchée en avant.

« Ça va, Ed ? » demanda-t-elle.

Incertain, l'adressé acquiesça lentement. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Tu avais l'air de dormir, » reprit Alphonse. « Désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps. C'est à toi de jouer. »

Toujours dans les vapes, Edward baissa les yeux vers la table entre eux deux où trônaient quelques cartes, sous forme d'une pioche et de trois cartes jetées qui indiquaient un jeu à peine entamé. Alphonse avait réfléchi pendant un temps indéterminément long pour prendre la décision cruciale de jeter... un deux de Carreau. Comprenant qu'il s'était assoupi en attendant que son frère ne fasse un choix – et dire qu'il pouvait être plus long encore – et tentant de ne _pas_ penser à ce dont il avait rêvé – avait-il vraiment pu rêver de _ça_ ? – Edward baissa les yeux vers son propre jeu. Comme bonnes cartes, il avait...

As de Pique, valet de Coeur, valet de Trèfle.

Il regarda la carte qu'il venait de piocher.

Roi de Coeur.

« Putaiiiiiiiin... quel jeu de merde ! »

LOVELY END

M : No comment.


End file.
